Saver (Phoenix Wright)
Summary Saver is a Saver-class Servant summoned to the Holy Grail War of the FC/OC Holy Grail War. Saver's true name is Phoenix Wright. A renowned lawyer and owner of the Wright Anything Agency notable for his multiple victories in court, many of his investigations have caused him to realize the truth behind many murders and prove his clients innocent. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Pressing and Damning Evidence, higher with OBJECTION! Name: Saver, Phoenix Wright Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: 35 years old Classification: Saver-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Lawyer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Healing, Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Power Nullification with OBJECTION! (OBJECTION! completely cancels out an opponent's move), Creation, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Intangibility and Invisibility in Spirit Form, Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Supernatural Luck, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-rank strength, making him comparable to Saber under Shirou), higher with Pressing and Damning Evidence (Pressing and Damning Evidence deal more damage than Standard Evidence), higher with OBJECTION! (As a B-ranked Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Gáe Bolg) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-Rank Agility, making him comparable to Arturia) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Possesses A-ranked Endurance, making him comparable to Heracles) Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as they have mana Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Magatama, Standard Evidence, Pressing Evidence, Damning Evidence Intelligence: Phoenix Wright is an exceptionally intelligent individual, capable of turning even the most hopeless of murder cases around, constantly rethinking his plans and figuring out the steps to solve the case. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * OBJECTION!: Words Made of Steel: Phoenix Wright's Noble Phantasm, Wright yells out a powerful OBJECTION! Which causes him to immediately null and counter whatever the opponent was doing, presenting all of his evidence and dealing a massive amount of damage to his opponent. Class Skills * Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. Saver's skill is reflected in his B-rank, using his charisma he is capable of bluffing and pressing his way out of cases that are practically hopeless, causing everyone to believe what he's saying. *'Counter Hero:' The Class Skill of the Saver class, which reduces the parameters of all heroes that they face in combat. Saver's B-rank in this skill reduces all of an opponent's parameters by two ranks, effectively cutting their statistics down by 40%. It is less effective against anti-heroes, reducing it only by one rank, or 20%. Personal Skills * Evidence: Phoenix is capable of gathering "evidence" on his opponent, he can gather either standard, pressing, or damning evidence. Each doing variable damage on the opponent's status. At the beginning of a fight, pressing evidence would do more damage, but at the climax of a fight, damning evidence will do more damage. * Turn the Case Around: Wright turns around his thinking, causing him to realize the facts behind the case, and more capable of countering and dodging his opponent's blows to his argument then ever before! * Press: Using his charm, Wright is capable of pressing the opponent. Making them blurt out information and allowing him time to gain evidence * Magatama: Allows him to peer into his opponent's soul. Seeing whether if they have any secrets, causing all evidence to deal 1.25x the damage than usual. * Evidence Re-Thinking: Wright re-thinks and reviews all of the evidence, allowing him to restore his arguments and heal his damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Lawyers Category:Fate Category:Ace Attorney Category:Nasuverse Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages